Rose Red
by Danica Napier
Summary: The curse was now broken, but Regina promised revenge, and they got it. Seven years later, a beautiful girl brings the Fairytale World to its knees in blood. So why can't Henry stop himself from looking at her lips that are so rose red...? Henry/OC


**Hello! I'm really excited about this story, and I don't know why, but I always think of stories when I'm not thinking about stories. Seriously, taking a shower isn't exactly a story-thinking activity. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**On a side note, if you didn't really read the summary, Henry is now seventeen years old, and the Dark Curse is broken. This story mostly revolves around Henry, unlike the show, where it revolves mostly around Emma. Also, I'm not sure how the curse will be broken, so hopefully this will suffice for you all! Anyway, here it is! The first of (hopefully) many chapters of Rose Red!**

"_No!" Regina screamed as the wind started to blow violently around her. "No!" _

"_Yes!" Henry cried. "Emma, it's working! You're breaking the curse! Everyone will be free!" _

_Emma slammed the glass orb containing the curse against the wall of Regina's office, trying desperately to break it. But with every hit, her arm got weaker, and her breaths were numbered. The wind was taking her breath away from her._

_Mary Margaret, who was across the room from Emma with David, looked amazed and shocked. Henry hoped that she and David would finally start to remember who they were. _

"_Henry!" He turned and through the wind, he could make out the face of Ruby, or Little Red Riding Hood. Though maybe not little anymore. "What's happening?" _

"_Ruby!" He dashed over to her, ignoring the wind that was starting to get more violent. _

"_What's going on?" she shouted, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards Mary Margaret, who grabbed David's arm. _

"_It's over, Regina!" Emma said, and the orb started cracking loudly. "We've won!"_

_Henry was starting to smile when Regina gave a cold, hysterical laugh. _

"_You're wrong! All of you! My time has only begun! I'll be back for revenge, even if it's not me! I'll get revenge, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Just as she finished yelling, the wind swirled around her, obscuring her from view, and they all felt themselves flying through the air._

_Henry whooped in excitement as the air rushed past him. He knew exactly where they were going. They were all going to where they belonged. The Fairytale World._

* * *

><p>Prince Henry's eyes shot open, only to be instantly blinded by the light of the rising sun. He let out a small cry and put his hand in front of his face to block the sun.<p>

"Ugh," he groaned as he got out of his bed. He quickly walked into his bathroom without tripping on any of his many books that were lying on the ground.

He opened his eyes again in front of the mirror, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. He stared for a minute before examining himself. He still looked like his ten year old self, except for the fact that he was now seven years older. He didn't consider himself the handsomest, though his grandmother, Snow White, always told him that many girls had their eyes on him. Yes, he really did look a lot like his old self. Same hair and all. Older face. But now he was taller. Obviously. He was as tall as his grandfather, King James.

He looked down at his watch and gasped when he saw that he had missed breakfast. He blamed it on the dream. He always had the same dream; always about Regina's defeat. But one thing from that dream has always haunted him.

She said that she would get her revenge, if it was the last thing she ever did. And Henry was scared that she'd make good (or bad) on her last words.

He shook his head, trying to think happy thoughts. Today, he didn't have anything planned, so he could probably go visit Emma and August, who had married five years ago. Emma was now a knight of the kingdom, and August was still a writer. Henry did consider living with his biological mother, but she wanted him to live in the castle. She said that he was a prince at heart.

In a way, he knew that she was right. He couldn't imagine himself not living in the castle with James and Snow White. After all, he came from royal blood. This was where he belonged. Emma belonged where she could protect the kingdom. That was who she was. She'd never want to be a princess, and eventually queen. Henry was officially going to be named the heir to the throne on his eighteenth birthday, which was still nine months away.

He quickly changed into his regular princely clothing and proceeded to go out the door and down the stairs to the Great Hall, where Snow White was sitting, holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Who's this?" Henry asked softly, staring into the baby's purple eyes as he stopped in front of Snow.

"Amethyst," Snow answered, smiling gently up at him. "Isn't she beautiful? She's got the loveliest eyes I've ever seen."

"Who's her mother?" asked Henry.

"Ruby," said Snow, and his jaw dropped. He didn't know that Ruby had been pregnant. But then again, he hadn't seen her in almost a year. She was too busy traveling. Another thing about Ruby that was interesting was that even though she was Red Riding Hood in this world, she chose to be called by her name in Storybrooke. She wasn't the only one, though. Some people did choose to be called by their Storybrooke names. Dreamy preferred Leroy, and Nova tolerated Astrid. Henry was glad that they had some remembrance of Storybrooke. Even though it had been a miserable place for him at first, it was also where the curse had been broken, and that counted for something.

Henry finally smiled. "She's one of the first born here."

"She's a very special one," Snow agreed. "Just like you."

"Thanks," said Henry, and his smiled widened as the sun hit his face again through the window's colored glass. "I'm gonna go see Emma and August."

"Have fun," said Snow as he started walking towards the door. Henry waved his hand and was on his way.

**So, what did you think? I know, not much action, and very short, but next chapter will be longer! And I can assure you that the action will definitely start in the third chapter! Hopefully. Anyway, please review!**

**And by the way, if you know the tale of Snow White and Rose Red, that'll definitely tell you something about this story, except for a few changes in the tale that are necessary for this story!**


End file.
